


Kitsune

by Kindred



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Kitsune Spencer Reid, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid, Pining Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, werewolf Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Kidnapped by a pack of wolves hoping to strengthen their pack by breeding a Kitsune, Spencer had no idea that Derek Morgan would kill to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request fic from DA

When Morgan realised Spencer was his mate, he was filled with joy the moment he smelt it but that joy was short lived when his mate was injured and Morgan decided to wait. But a year later Morgan wished he had told him because he was taken while they were on a case back in Spencer hometown. The team couldn’t control Morgan he was snarling and growling that they had to send him off on his own to find his mate. ‘Mates 101: never take the sub.’

It was three days since Spencer went missing and in those three days, Morgan has attacked any members of the alpha’s pack to find out where his mate. When they found the house Morgan lost it and budging into the house while his pack mates remain outside, ready to grab any of the alphas that were in the house or any of their pack. Morgan growled as he grabbed one alpha by the head and pushes him against the wall knocking him out before he kicked the bedroom door. 

He stops and looked around the room he could smell his mate the fear and pain and it made him growl when he sees the bed and spots the naked form of his mate curled up on the bed. He moved closer to the bed where he could see that he is covered in deep black bruises. He knelt on the bed and looked at his face seeing a busted lip to join in with the rest of the cuts on his pale skin. Morgan couldn’t help but whimper as him as he unties his bound wrist seeing where the robe has rubbed. Spencer was unconscious Morgan took his jacket off and radio to his pack that he had found his mate and their pack mate. He covered Spencer with his jacket and that is when he saw two fuzzy ears on top of his head and the tail around laying limp behind him. He had thought the tail was a toy that those alphas for him to wear but it seems that the tail was all too real like his ears.

He heard a whimper and looked down at the young man as he nuzzled into Morgan’s hand as he cupped his face “Spencer?” He whispered as he stroked his face “Hey pretty boy it’s me, come one look at me.” He tells him softly, chocolate amber eyes flutter open and looked up at him. Spencer frowned as he looked up at Morgan’s face but then screamed and tried to fling himself away from him. “SPENCER!” The alpha yelled his name as she felt the younger man’s claws sliced across his face. Morgan let out a grunt of pain and turned his head away his hand touching his cheek as bright red blood trickled down the side of his face. He sighed as he turned back to look at Spencer who was now huddled in the corner his eyes darting around the room, he held a blanket in his hands holding it to his naked body. Morgan moved off the bed and knelt in front of Reid “Spencer it’s me Derek look at me see.” Purred softly, he held out his hands to him Spencer lifted his head up and looked at the man in front of him to him blinked at the man,   
“D-Derek?” He whimpered, he frowned as he looked around the room he thought had seen the alphas in the room but it was just Morgan. “Derek?” He whimpered again, his voice was a horse and it made Derek’s heartache.   
“Yeah, baby boy it’s me.” He smiled softly as he watched him.   
“W-Where-where are they?” He asked as he looked around the room seeing the open door and looking scared that his captives would turn up.   
“Gone, we got them. They won’t hurt you again.” He told him as he held out his hand to him. “Come on let’s take you to the hospital and get cleaned up.” 

Spencer reached out and took his hand and then crawled into his arms seeking comfort. Derek recovered Spencer with his jacket and then stood up. Holding the kitsune in his arms and carried him out of the house. Derek has known Spencer for years has shared rooms with him when they went away on cases, he has seen him being injured many time due to their jobs and in all that time he never knew that his little pretty boy is a pretty fox…makes sense, the practical jokes he likes to play…he thought. Spencer whimpered and buried his face into the man’s neck breathing in his scent it always did comfort him making him feel safe and right now he needs that more than ever. “Shhhh I’ve got you.” He whispered to the shaking Kitsune.   
“T-They said you won’t come.” He sobbed into his shoulder.  
“Lies all horrible nasty lies, we would always come for you baby, your my mate, my pack and my family.”

A couple of days later…

Derek walked into the hospital room with a large takeaway cup of coffee; he greets the nurses with a smile as he walks into Spencer’s room. He stopped and watches Spencer as he sits on the hospital bed reading a book in his lap, Morgan was still angry about the bruises that littler all over his body and there were claw marks but thankfully no bites, but still, those alpha were brutal with Spencer. He still was having trouble getting rid of those fox ears and tail, but Derek didn’t seem to mind he thinks it cute. “Hello, pretty boy.” Derek smiles at him as he walks deeper into the room. The room was filled with colourful flowers and cards and he is pretty sure that large bear was sent Penelope.  
“Hey,” Spencer said as he looked up with a shy looked; he marked his book and put it away with a wince.  
“I brought you some of that coffee you like.” The wolf smiled as he watched bright brown eyes widen and lighten up as he licks his lips as Morgan placed the cup on the small table. Spencer reached out and grabbed the cup and bought it up to his nose and took the lid off and took a deep breath of the rich scent and sighed.   
“Thank you.” He whispered with a smile “The coffee here is nasty it’s like black tar.” He smiled as he took a sip and then let out another happy sigh.   
“How are you feeling?” Morgan asked, Spencer, shrugged and looked up at him.   
“Like yesterday a little sore, hurt and embarrassed.” He told him as he kept his eyes down at his coffee, he didn’t want to look Morgan in the eyes he was ashamed of himself being kidnapped and used as a whore. The men that took him were like Derek werewolves and for some reason, they got it into their head that if they bred with a fox it would make their pack stronger.  
“Hey look at me, Spencer.” The young man looked up as he felt the bed dip and strong rough fingers here hooked under his chin and lifted his head up, his eyes still reluctantly moved up the man’s face, from his lips up to the wolf’s amber eyes. “I know what you are thinking? You’re blaming yourself for being taken. It’s not your fault pretty boy, they had no right to take you do what they did and it so happens and I like your fox ears and tail.” Spencer felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down at his tail to see it wrap around Morgan’s tight…traitor…he thought as he glared at his tail.   
“It’s embarrassing I can’t make them go back. They forced it out and now they won’t go.” He whined, he felt his fangs brush his bottom lip.  
“I think they are cute.” Spencer tilted is head and pulled back and leaned against the pillow as he looked at him.   
“Your think about it aren’t you?”

Morgan pulled back and had a frown on his face as he blinked at him the young genius who just kept staring at him and he wondered what he was talking about. “You are thinking about me round with your pups and then a littler of our child some with wolfy features and some with foxy features.” He frowned at him. Derek chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and sighed and looked towards Spencer and saw his eyes change to a purple colour.   
“It isn’t the first time I thought about us and our children.” That surprised Spencer and had him tilting his head.   
“Really?” He asked Morgan, leaned in closer so they inches apart from each other.   
“There have been nights Spencer when we have been on a case and you were sleeping in the other bed and all I could think of slipping into your bed and claim you.” Spencer looked up as Morgan settled himself above him and stroked his face. “You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from doing that.” He whispered at him.   
“Why did you stop yourself?”   
“Because I didn’t want to scare you.” He smiled at him as he ran his finger through Spencer’s hair.   
“Stupid wolf, I would have welcomed it.” 

Derek growled as he lowered his head and kissed Spencer; the Kitsune warped his arms around the wolf’s shoulders and pulled him close. Morgan’s hands moved down the younger man’s sides and then let them creep up and under Spencer’s nightshirt. He got a moan out of the smaller man that only egged Morgan on to do more to his mate. “SIR!” Morgan growled as he pulls away from his shy mate and looked at nurse standing at the door. “Get off my patient or otherwise I will be forced to have you barred from this room!”   
“He’s my mate I’m allowed!” He snarled back,   
“Not while I am his nurse.” She growled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week   
After what happened with Morgan who was barred in the end, that didn’t sit well with Morgan or his alpha Hotch. But when it came time for Spencer to leave the hospital it was JJ who picked him up much to Derek’s Dismay “I bet you can’t wait to eat normal food again.” JJ said, asked as she packed some of his cards and boxes of coffee chocolates into the bag. Spencer nodded as he took his overnight bag from the bed.   
“I’m so done eating that horrible hospital food and their coffee.” He mumbled as he pulled out his clothes.   
“We had to adjust your trousers to help with the tail.” She told him with a softly smile, Spencer frowned as he looked at trousers and looked at the new stitches.

JJ looked up as she folded some clothes and sees the frown on Spencer’s face as he looked at his clothes. “Spencer?” JJ whispered his name as she moved around the bed and stood close to him and rubbed his arm.   
“Sorry JJ it’s…it’s just I don’t like that my ears and tail are out, it just makes me feel nervous.”He sighs as he sits down on the bed; the blonde sits next to him and smiled softly at him.  
“Why it’s perfectly normal to let your ears and tail out once in a while?” She tells him softly, Spencer frowns and bite’s his bottom lip before looking up at her.   
“It’s my mum she-she…” He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair “We were on our own even more after my dad left and ummm this alpha kept coming to the house when I was about 8 and would… try and get my mum to sell me to him.” He looked at her and saw that she was shocked but she didn’t any anything she just placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently.   
“Go on?” JJ whispered   
“Because mum wasn’t well and without dad around and no skulk or pack this alpha was hoping to get mum on a bad day.” Spencer said “We got the alpha arrested when he tried to break into our house, we moved after that and I’ve always hidden my ears. I always seem to get hurt when people know.” He said sadly, as he rubbed his eyes.   
“You will be alright and you know you are part of pack Spencer, Hotch has never said otherwise. Now come on go and get dress.” She told him as she tapped his hand and then got up from the bed. 

Smiling softly Spencer got out of bed and took his clothes and headed into the bathroom “How’s Derek?” Spencer asked as JJ gathered the rest of the cards. JJ chuckled as she finished packing up the room.  
“Oh wasn’t happy that he couldn’t pick you up himself but after the last time he visited….” She said, with a large smiled on her face as she heard Spencer groan. “Hotch wasn’t impressed with his behaviour, Derek is lucky that he didn’t go head alpha on him.” Spencer looked in the mirror at himself as he splashes cold water on his face. “But it’s nice that he had finally found his mate.” She said Spencer, bit his lips as he walks out of the bathroom as he finished button up his shirt.   
“Hotch doesn’t mind about me and Derek?” He asked.   
“No Spencer he thinks it’s a good thing.” She smiled at him, Spencer smiled back at her and as he picked up his large bear. “Oh, there is something I should tell you?” She says, Spencer looks at her and tilts her head.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeeeeah as your Derek’s mate and has gone through Hotch to get permission to court you he’s moved your things into his home.” She said.  
“What?” 

He thinks he should be angry that Derek moved him out of his apartment and into his home, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It’s another one of those mate’s law Sub moves into the Dom’s house. Derek is his alpha and he is his omega he went through the right channels he spoke to the head alpha of the pack as Derek couldn’t ask Spencer’s mother Hotch is the best choice. 

3 Month later…  
His ear flickered and he couldn’t help but frown at them as he looked in the mirror of the bathroom, he leaned forward and looked at his small fangs mumbled something to himself. He was still not happy about his extra features and is annoyed that they won’t go away. He turned away from the mirror he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see his lover laid out on the bed stretching himself happily letting his body click back to place. “You look stunning in my shirt.” He told him with a husky growl, his eyes flashing golden amber and he looked Spencer up and down. “So cute.”

He licked his lips as he watched the way the shirt fell short before his knees and the Kitsune tail hung down and curl around Spencer’s thigh. It made fox flush as he looked down at the floor as his ear betrayed his meekness “I’m not cute.” He said, chuckling Morgan held out his arms to him. Spencer walked over to the bed and crawled over to the wolf’s waiting arms. Derek pulled Reid into his arms and spun him around pinning him to the bed.   
“I think you are very cute.” Derek said as he leaned down and kiss as he stroked his face as he pulled away from his lips and looked down at the large chocolate eyes.  
“You’re only saying that to get into my pants.” Spencer smiled as he felt Derek’s hand slide up his thigh.   
“You’re not wearing any pants, I already ripped them part.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was back at work; has been for two months and he was glad to get back into it than being stuck at home. He rushed into work with a scowl on his face he walked into the break room “Hello Reid how was your and Morgan leave?” She asked with a smile, she quickly turned her smile into a frown as she watched the young man poured his coffee down the sink. Emily was already in the break room pouring herself a first cup of the day and watched as the young doctor twisted his face in disgust. “Something wrong Reid?”   
“My coffee smells off, it must have been the milk they were using at the café.” He mumbled, she raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he threw the take away cup.   
“You sure?” She asked   
“Must be.” He then grabbed his cup from the cupboard and poured himself the brew that Emily just made. He added his three sugars and then took a sip only for him to choke and spit it out. “W-What kind of coffee is that?” He asked her,   
“The one we normally have the one you’re brought in at the being of the week?” She tells him, she was close enough to catch his scent and she couldn’t help but smirk at how it has changed, it seems that the young genius hasn’t noticed the change. “Maybe it’s your toothpaste?” Emily said to him, and he nods  
“Yeah maybe.” He pouted, as he watched her.  
“Why don’t you just have water or a cup of tea for now?” She took the cup out of his hands and started to clean it.   
“I’m not a fragile loopy thing.” He mumbled to her as he rubbed his eyes  
“I know you not Reid.” She tells him “Go and sit down I will make you a tea.” He watched his leave and head over to his desk to start work.

A few moments later Morgan walks through the door looked confused as he looks for his mate, he tilts his head and looks at Spencer’s desk to see him working on the next case. Emily walks over to Spencer with a cup of tea in her hand Morgan could see them talking and see his mate’s ear twitch as he sighs as he takes a sip of his cup of tea. Emily pats the Kitsune on the shoulders leaving him to his work and walk towards her desk. “Em, what is going on?” He asked her “One moment we are walking together the next he is legging it up the stairs?” He was really confused at his little Fox behaviour.   
“Oh, his said his coffee smelt off.” She smirked as she sits down and took a mouthful of her coffee.   
“There is nothing wrong with the coffee?” The wolf blinked at her.   
“I know.” Her smile only grew on her face “Have you smelt his scent?” She asked him.   
“Yes, I’m around his scent all day.” Morgan threw his arms up and walked away shaking his head as he walked over to his mate and spoke to him.

Meanwhile, the others started to stroll into work and it was JJ who stood there frowning as she sniffed the air, she tilted her head and looked around at the few walking about. She walked over to the dark haired woman’s desk and who was watching Spencer and Morgan. “Who’s pregnant?” JJ asked, being the mother wolf she is already having a pup seem to have made her nose sensitive even more so to her pack   
“I think Spencer is?” Emily said as she sipped her coffee.   
“Let me guess Morgan and Spencer can’t smell it?” The blond chuckled and watched it play it out. “Garcia is going to freak out when she finds out.”   
“I know.” They were quiet for a moment “I’m happy for them.” Emily said quietly.   
“Ummm I think they are having twins,” JJ said, as she gets up and walks over to the break room.   
“Wait for JJ!” 

Derek knelt in front of his mate as he drunk his tea; he stood there frowning for a moment as he looked him up and down, the way his fluffy ears are twitching at the sounds in the room to the small flick of his tail as it hangs out behind him. “Derek are you just going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to tell me why you’re watching me as if I am a ticking bomb?” Spencer turned and looked up at him and titles his head.   
“Spencer you would tell me if you were ill right?” He asked, the Kitsune tilted his head and looked up at him with a frown at him.   
“I’m not ill, I might have one of my heads starting but that is it.” He tells him. Morgan reaches out and took his hand and then pulls him off towards a private area. 

Spencer frowned at him again as he was whizzed passed two smirking members of his pack, once inside the empty room and the door closed and the blind lowered Morgan pulled Spencer over to the sofa that was covered in a dust sheet and laid him down on it. “Derek, come on I’m covered in dust now?” He pouted as he laid there. The alpha wolf growled softly as he buried his nose into fox’s throat and breathed in his scent and that is when he notices it the change in his scent. He shot up and looked down at his mate who looked up at him in confusion. “Derek? We can’t not here.” He whimpered, the wolf couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the smell of his mate’s arousal. He grabs Spencer’s shirt and pulled the fabric popping the buttons off and then lowered his head to Kitsune's stomach. The young Doctor made a squeaking sound as he watched Morgan rest his head on his stomach and close his eyes. “What are you doing?” He whispered to him.

The wolf opens his eyes and looked up at the large chocolate orbs looking down at him. “Spencer I know why your coffee smell bad?” He tells him, the fox frowned at him and waited for him to speak again. “You’re pregnant.” Spencer's eyes widen as she pushes himself up and he stares at the wolf who was grinning at him from ear to ear.   
“Pregnant?” He whispered he let his hands wander down to his stomach and blinked in shock at how he never notices the slight curve to his stomach.   
“This is a wonderful Pretty boy.”   
“Is it? I mean it’s not too soon?” He asked with a whimper, Derek growled softly as he crawled up to his and kissed him on the lips.   
“No.” He grins as he kisses him again, this time deep the kiss pulling the little Fox back underneath him, the two of them forgetting that they are in work.


End file.
